


fated

by yellowhamster



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhamster/pseuds/yellowhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it had been known since ian was born that he was to be married to the baby girl that was born in the same town a few days prior. it was just meant to be that way. but the thing was when ian was five he knew there was something wrong with the fate he held because well he didn’t like girls he liked boys. unfortunately for him things weren’t as simple as they seemed for a five year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt: well if you're taking prompts..... can you do soulmates au?
> 
> thanks for the prompt. this is way longer than i intended it to be. i’ve never done a soulmate au this is my take on it i tried my best hope you like it : )
> 
> not based in chicago or america.

 

it had been known since ian was born that he was to be married to the baby girl that was born in the same town a few days prior. it was just meant to be that way. but the thing was when ian was five he knew there was something wrong with the fate he held because well he didn’t like girls he liked boys. unfortunately for him things weren’t as simple as they seemed for a five year old.

so here was ian seventeen years old and just a year away from his marriage to a young girl he had grown very fond of. mandy was her name and she was lovely. on the occasions they were required to spent time together ian always enjoyed her company. they could joke around and be silly with each other.

ian knew mandy loved him, she cared deeply for him he could tell in the way she looked at him, and the way she hugged him goodbye when he had to leave. and if ian could he would love her back in that same way. but he didn’t and he never would. 

if he didn’t already know he was gay he certainly knew it now as he met mandy’s family on united day ( a very important day a year prior to marriage to show you’re ready for the commitment of marriage) he shook mandy’s brother’s hand and as soon as he saw those blue eyes he just knew. he knew somehow that mickey was his fate. 

he knew mandy had a brother she had told him some things about him but they were very vague. so for the next few hours he asked him as many questions as he could. ” so what do want to study?” 

"um i don’t know at the moment i’m still trying to figure that out" and mickey seemed as eager to talk to ian as ian was to talk to him. they both looked at each other and smiled but were soon interrupted by other family members eager to know more about who ian was and if he had known since he was a child that he loved mandy.

by the end of the night he found out mickey was about to go to college and was due to marry a woman from out of town in a few months.

he surely would never see him again and as he shook his hand goodbye he stared at his face and tried to ingrain that image into his mind. when he let go of mickey’s hand he realized he had a crumpled piece of paper in it. he held it between his fingers and after everyone had said their goodbyes he umcrumpled it and saw that it had a phone number written in it. as he looked towards the window he saw mickey getting in the car.

ian knew if someone found out he was calling mickey he’d get in trouble. afterall you couldn’t talk to anyone who was fated to another person unless it was school or work related. but at that moment ian didn’t care he was about to dial the number when his phone starting ringing. the number was blocked but he answered anyways. “ian?” 

"… yeah… mickey? is that you?"

"yeah. hi"

"why is your number blocked? i’ve never gotten that before"

"you really wanna know or you wanna come outside?"

ian looked out his bedroom window and saw mickey there sitting in his car. he couldn’t help smiling and hung up as he ran downstairs.

they went to mickey’s uncle’s house who was out of town.

"you want a beer?"

"sure" ian looked around at the house which was pretty big.

they both drank from their bottles as they looked at each other. mickey looked like he was trying to figure ian out.”you don’t love my sister do you?”

"wow you’re upfront. it’s not that. i care about her very much. i just… i don’t think she’s my fate"

"or in other words you’re gay… you wanna know a secret ?" and ian looked at him with skepticism and confusion "so am I"

"why are you telling me this. why did you bring me here?" ian was starting to panic.

"listen. i don’t want to be fated and i’m sure you don’t either. you know what happens to people that break their fate don’t you? you know what happens to men like us. men like us don’t exist. not there." mickey was frantic.

"i don’t know what you mean. i don’t know what you’re talking about" ian was pushing mickey away. and sat on the couch trying to take the information in.

"i know about a place up north, it’s a while away, but i have some friends that can get us out of here" mickey said while sitting next to ian.

"why me? why are you helping me?"

"when i saw you i just knew ian. i knew it wasn’t mandy. i always wondered about you when she’d tell me about you, but when i saw you, i knew it wasn’t mandy, it was me, you were supposed to be my fate" they were both close to tears now.

"i felt that too"

"we have to leave. people will be looking for us. we won’t make it out if we wait"

ian didn’t know what it was but he knew he could trust mickey. they got in mickey’s car and drove off. it took a couple of days but they made it. this place was supposed to be safe for men like them.

 

 


	2. runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to dedicate this chapter to maryellen590 "you happy now?"  
> thanks for the encouragement and support of my writing xx

it was the peak of summer and the wheat fields were now taller than when ian and mickey had arrived. ian was sitting atop an old wooden fence. the sweat was rolling down his face and whole body. he could feel the sun burning his eyes. he closed them for a moment to get some relief and when he opened them he saw mickey walking towards him, a long distance away, but he could tell it was him by the way he walked. ian wiped the sweat off his forehead and started walking towards mickey. "hey"

"hey yourself. what are you doing out here?" 

"uh you know... just thinking"

"mhmm. ian i told you already..."

"i know you said not to worry i just... i have this horrible feeling i can't explain it. it's just this weird feeling in my gut"

"it's just anxiety ok. everything's gonna be fine" ian wanted to believe him and he did for a few minutes but after that he couldn't shake that awful feeling away. 

they walked back to the house they had been staying in for the past few weeks. it belonged to a friend of a friend as did most of the places they had been staying at. the house was old from the outside. the paint was wearing off and the wooden stairs to the front porch were broken and missing some steps, but inside the house was beautiful. ian and mickey were surprised by how it felt like a home to them already. an adopted home but a home nonetheless. 

that morning ian had made breakfast, pancakes, and the pair had been fooling around all morning they forgot to clean up. when they made it to the house they saw the mess of pancake batter and dirty dishes and immediately started cleaning. 

the days were long here. the nights quite. and they basked in every minute of it, because if you had told ian a while back that a world like this existed, a world where people got to live the lives they wanted to live without judgement he probably would have laughed in your face, but now he was enjoying that very life. 

they had spent the day in the house away from the sun's glare just enjoying each other's company. and when night came they went to bed. "you don't regret leaving with me. do you?" 

ian turned to look at mickey and held his face with both his hands "don't ask me that ever again. you hear me?" ian would never regret leaving with mickey he would never regret anything regarding mickey.

they fell asleep after they made love to each other lulled to sleep by each other's breathing. when mickey woke up that morning ian was no longer there. he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was listening to ed sheeran's "runaway" hence the title. i know it's really short but i don't have a lot of time to write but i hope you enjoy it anyways. thanks for reading. send feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it send me feedback  
> send me prompts larrystylinson-lovely.tumblr.com


End file.
